The present invention relates to improved screen assemblies for vibratory screening machines.
By way of background, there are in existence screen assemblies which include a rigid frame with a screen mounted thereon. However, these screens are relatively heavy in that they possess numerous ribs which are relatively closely spaced to each other. In addition, the ribs are of substantially rectangular cross section. Also, the side members of the screen are of uniform thickness throughout which also causes them to be relatively heavy. In addition, insofar as known, when two screens are mounted lengthwise on the vibratory frame of a vibratory screening machine, each screen has to be removed individually from the outlet end of the vibratory frame because there is no connection therebetween which would permit both screens to be pulled out together from the outlet of the vibratory frame. In addition, insofar as known other embodiments of vibratory screens which are placed end-to-end lengthwise in the vibratory frame do not have a simple effective seal therebetween which would prevent leakage at the joint between the two screens. It is with overcoming the foregoing deficiencies of the prior art that the present invention is concerned.